I'm A Fighter, Not A Lover
by Fun Pies
Summary: Auron's look at the relationship he's formed with Rikku during Yuna's pilgrimage.
1. Prologue

Title: I'm A Fighter, Not A Lover   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Rageful Fairy  
  
Categories: Action/Adventure + Romance + Drama + Angst   
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of FFX  
  
Summary: Auron's look at the relationship he's formed with Rikku during Yuna's pilgrimage.   
  
Author's Notes: Me friend, (Author: Vivid Crimson Image) got me hooked on this site so now I got registered and am writing a fanfic. I was hesitant to do so... but I've got my friend backin' me up in the moral support area so I'm cool. Here's my fic, I'm A Fighter, Not A Lover; so roll it!   
  
Prologue ~ - ~ Regrets   
  
I stand over the highest cliff of the Farplane, gazing out to the wonderous pinkish-orange surroundings. The clouds present themselves as part of the art-work of the sky. The Farplane-- my final destination. You would think living your death would be the perfect expirience in a place of such beauty. But it isn't. You have regrets controlling your day-by-day death that haunt you from life.   
  
Things you've lost remain stuck in your mind as you realize contact with the outside world is blocked by one undefeatable barrier. It almost makes you wish you've held on to those things why you could. It makes you think. A lot. It makes you think about everything. You lost everything. I lost everything. I lost everything I had and didn't have. I've lost everything I wished I had and everything I wished I didn't have.   
  
It makes you think about what you had. I had companions present at every moment I needed them. I treated them so badly once I came to remember my previous attitude. Cold and private. As if I sworn myself and feelings to secrecy; when it was only myself I concerned myself with. Re-uniting with old comrades... friends... really made it clear to me that even though events that happened in my life have molded me as cold as ice; I can let someone break that ice. The ice... as seemingly unbreakable as it appears-- can be shattered with a touch of memories and friendship that was almost impossible to rekindle. It makes you wish you took advantage of everything; and have it not be a guilty sin.   
  
It makes you think about those you've touched and those you've hurt. Those you've made happy and those who you inspired. Being labled as a 'ledgendary guardian,' I've encountered many people who I've affected greatly in any of those ways.   
  
Bathello-- guardian of Lady Dona... a summoner not worthy of a guardian with an admirable resolve and concern as he. What he must have had to put up with doing Lady Dona's pilgrimage as she seemed so demanding and take-charge. Then having him told me I was the reason he became a guardian. I never was phased by it then but now as I have all the time in the world to think about it I am very greatful for such a compliment.   
  
Tidus-- son of the one who sacrificed himself along with Lord Braska. I taught him to be strong. Kid doesn't know it yet but I did it. Jecht had thanked me several times since my home become the Farplane for Tidus not erupting in tears everytime he'd been hurt emotionally or rejected. Tidus never was the one who'd cry due to physical pain.   
  
Maester Seymour Guado-- one of the few I'd never regret hurting. He murdered a previous friend of mine. I hate him even more than I did then; now that I had time to recollect on past events. Thorough thinking proved to influence my feelings even more. Hatred as strong as unbendable steel stand strong against Seymour for doing that to a dear friend. I was surprised not a deep spirit of Yevon would have robbed Seymour of honorable capabilities of combat-summoning almighty Aeons; especially the one known as Anima who bears such a hell-risen strength.  
  
And Rikku-- the one who I regret hurting most. I have never realized it then but I hurt her dearly. My coldness never would open up to her cheery ways. When I realized once I departed for the Farplane that she spent too much time concerning her free time on getting me to lighten up, she was only trying to help me. Her comical comebacks, her bright aura, her swirly emerald eyes that endlessly spiraled in all happiness. Even in the times she was down she'd still attempt to be the same person she always was.  
  
Such attitude like that made me fall in love with her. Then I was too secret and defiant to my feelings to be able to admit that to myself let alone to her. So many moments we'd shared as a romantic couple yet I'd always make her regretting she ever did share such things with me. I'd dismiss them with many of the unimportant matters of typical relationships. I must have hurt her so bad...   
  
Hurting her makes me feel hurt...  
  
I bet I never thought about it back then...   
  
~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~ ~ - ~  
  
Author's Notes: I know Auron seemed very... OOC... but I gave him the perspective of life here so that when he tells of the pilgrimage; the things he'd change and his insight on things he did would be more... more... open and normal. 


	2. First Chapter

Title: I'm A Fighter, Not A Lover   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Rageful Fairy  
  
Categories: Action/Adventure + Romance + Drama + Angst   
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of FFX  
  
Summary: Auron's look at the relationship he's formed with Rikku during Yuna's pilgrimage.  
  
Author's Notes: Another chapter of I'm a Fighter, Not a Lover for the public from Beanie! I hope you like it! Oh, yeah... I changed some of the game script. I find it boring to re-read the same things over and over again. Hopefully you all do not mind the minor changes!   
  
Review Replies...:  
  
Starlight4u: Oh... is my prologue really like the first chapter of your fic? I am so sorry if it is freakishly the same. I didn't know. I should go read it sometime... by the way, thank you wanting to read more! I feel so good that you would want to read this!  
  
Kingster0517: Thanks for liking my fic. You don't know how much I appreciate it! Auron wasn't OOC? Oh, okay, that's cool then! I kind of thought he was, however. Oh, yes, and have no worries. I'm going to continue!   
  
A n g e l . w 1 n g: Wow, this fic's nice? Yay! Thank you so much! No worries, I'll continue. I'm continuing.   
  
First Chapter ~ - ~ What I Saw In Her Eyes That Day...   
  
  
  
Myself and rest of the summoner party have just got off of the Shoopuf that transported us across the Moonflow. The Moonflow was beautiful to look at. The waters were swampy and murky and unwelcoming. But the moonlillies shaped in odd ways naturally by the drift of the current which attracted swarms of pyreflies in an assortment of colors. Though the sights would have been more perfect at night, my urgency to move on with the pilgrimage forbidded the chance to see it under the moonlight's influence.   
  
I do admit that was a selfish order on my part. Yuna should have had the privilage to see one of the most great of nature's gifts because as of then Yuna would have died if she summoned the Final Aeon-- the ultimate goal and achievement of the young summoner's pilgrimage.   
  
As we walked from the North Warf into a short wooded area on our way to Guadosalam, Tidus took absolute lead as if he knew where to go or even where we were exactly. Tidus ran off until he was hardly in our sight. I gave a sigh and tailed those who slacked the pace of Tidus, following slowly. In a matter of minutes we were all halted at the sight of the blonde haired guardian in a conversation with a young girl who was soaked as if she'd just emerged from the Moonflow's dangerous depths.  
  
As Wakka approached the two before any of the rest of us, he greeted the guardian and the mysterious teenager. "Yo!" he exclaimed.  
  
All of the rest of us appeared behind Wakka by then. Then Wakka spoke up again. "What's up? Friend of yours?"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah, you can see that! She's...," Tidus began. He was cut off by Rikku.  
  
"I'm Rikku! Please to meet ya!" the cheery teenager introduced in such cheerfulness.   
  
"Remember Yuna... Lulu? I told you about her. She was the girl who helped me before I ended up in Besaid," Tidus explained. "She's an Al Bhe... heh...," restarted Tidus. He'd dare not finish his sentence however since he knew Wakka would errupt in an outburst. Yuna and Lulu gave Tidus a look which also drove him not to admit of the newly met Rikku's heritage.   
  
"Oh! So you like owe her your life, ya? What luck meeting here! Praise be to Yevon!" Wakka told, performing the simple prayer of Yevon.  
  
Rikku fed off an irritated look, but was shortly replaced in case of any suspicion. She knew being Al Bhed wasn't something you should flaunt off to a party of strong Yevonites and a summoner.   
  
"So, Rikku. You look pretty beat up. You okay?" inquired Wakka, shifting attention to the stranger.   
  
"Eh heh, fine. I'm fine," was Rikku's simple reply.   
  
"Um, Wakka?" chimed in Lulu, in question.  
  
"Huh? What?" Wakka asked, now attention toward Lulu.  
  
"There is something we need to discuss," Yuna informed the Besaidian.   
  
"'Kay. Speak up."  
  
"Uhem, Girls only. Boys; please wait over there!" ordered Rikku, her bright attitude audible from her voice.   
  
The group of women gathered together behind a near by tree, beginning their conversation. I cannot remember what I was thinking as of then but I was surely waiting impatiently so we could just leave and move on. I leaned against a tree on the opposite side of the wooded paths, studying the surroundings. The path that lead straight to Guadosalam was a twig covered, rugged terrain. Shrubs and bushes outlined the path; but gazing deep into the left or right beyond the shrubs were small trees with vines that began cross and tangle together to build thin walls across the woods beyond. The sun was beginning to set which gave the area an orangish glow. More vividly could you see the pyreflies making their way to the moonlillies attractions toward the Moonflow.   
  
As I studyed, the young summoner walked up to me, accompanied by Rikku. Yuna looked up at me in a deep gaze, easily predicting she needed my approval on a matter. "Sir Auron?" she spoke. I made full eye-contact with Yuna, letting her know she had my fullest attention. "I came to ask... if you would... allow me to have Rikku as a guardian," she asked me.  
  
Rikku looked downwards. But, my next command would've fixed this. "Show me your face," I simply ordered. "Look at me."   
  
"Uhh," she muttered quietly, shutting her eyes and tilted her face upwards so I could study her face itself. My hands rested on her shoulders, to hold her jittery self still.  
  
"Open your eyes," I instructed. I saw her forcing her left eye open. She hesitantly opened her other, blinking. I looked into her eyes with my studys and saw much more than I expected. Seeing through the simple fact her eyes had an endless swirling gape, I saw much more.   
  
I saw sincerety of the deepest degree in those Al Bhed-natured eyes. I saw a bit of fear-- probably because of my demands not followed by proper manners. I saw want. I could tell she was serious in wanting to protect Yuna on this strenuous pilgrimage. In those young Al Bhed eyes I saw more than I ever needed to see...  
  
I saw determination. She really wanted it. I could not refuse.  
  
"No good?" she asked, in a sad tone.  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"A hundred percent! So can I? Can I please?!" Rikku asked, brightening up automatically once more.  
  
"If Yuna wishes it," I say, looking over to Yuna.  
  
"I do," was the simple reply from Yuna.  
  
And that's how it all began...   
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
I am sorry for the shortness! I assure you chapters will be longer as it goes! 


	3. Second Chapter

Title: I'm A Fighter, Not A Lover   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Rageful Fairy (This chapter Co-Written with Vivid Crimson Image.)   
  
Categories: Action/Adventure + Romance + Drama + Angst   
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of FFX  
  
Summary: Auron's look at the relationship he's formed with Rikku during Yuna's pilgrimage.   
  
Author's Notes: More?! Yup. I hope you like it. I feel driven from all of your praise and comments! I had a good deal of help from my friend in this chapter since I was in much need for it smack-dab in the middle of production! So... without much more stalling... the chapter will come after I thank my reviewers!  
  
Review Replies...:  
  
To who didn't get their thanks yet and reviewed the prologue...   
  
Inuyasha: Thanks for liking the fic! Oh, and I did realize evidence of all of those perspectives in the game...  
  
To those who reviewed chapter one...   
  
kingster0517: You liked it?! Thank ya very much! Trust me, I can't wait until Auron and Rikku start to become together like, too. * sigh * But I have to let them get friendly first.   
  
Starlight4u: Are you sure? I mean, I could rewrite the prologue. (I have so much inspiration flow it would be just as fine and it would only take 15 minutes to rewrite...) We all get upset when school comes around, so I know... I am really thankful you like this fic so much your sanity is on the line! I'm writing... I'm writing... no worries, your sanity is safe.   
  
Jay: I got your review in just in time! I was about to upload this chapter, seriously, just before I got the review. Therefore, you get thanked in time! Yay! Thanks for reading and enjoyin' my fic! I never was the one with details but it cuts it for you so I'm happy!   
  
I'm so flattered that I've got nice reviews! I guess my fic wasn't gonna end up a pile of dog crap like I thought. Maybe I should listen to Lisa more... if it wasn't for her there would never be this fic! And now she's co-author of the extra short chapter! HOW NICE!   
  
Second Chapter ~-~ Proving to be the Merriest  
  
"Yeah, uhh... Rikku's a good girl! She helped me a bunch!" Tidus admitted, putting in his good word for Rikku.  
  
"Well, I'm for it! Like they say, the more the merrier, ya?" Wakka added his opinion into the mix.   
  
"Right on! And I'll just have to be the merriest!" Rikku said, bright smile on her face. "Rikku, at your service!" the Al Bhed teenager said, declaring her service to Yuna.  
  
"To Guadosalam?" questioned Lulu, now as eager as I was to move on.  
  
"Yes," I clarify firmly, letting my weight free of the small tree my back was against and walked onward. Everyone was to follow, as I slowly slipped back into the last in line as I usually would. My wondering eyes were more controlling than my will to move along. The forest would darken as the sun set farther down. The amount of vines dangling from the trees have increased and naturally tangled together. The dark green walls formed by such a natural occurance was enough to guide us to Guadosalam as the paths had been showered in broken twig and fallen leaves.   
  
"So, what are we supposed to do in Guadosalam?" inquired the newest guardian to the Ronso.  
  
"Kimahri not know really. Kimahri believes we just pass through," Kimahri stated, confessing his knowledge.   
  
"Ohhhh," Rikku said, taking in the little information the silent Ronso has given her. "Gosh... it's so quiet...," she whispered, trotting along infront of Lulu; following Wakka and Yuna.   
  
"It's usually quiet. You never want to disturb those fiends, ya? No need to be ambushed!" explained Wakka.  
  
"Yeah. I remember how that was that one time in Kilika... we got ambushed by tons of fiends because of Wakka's big mouth...," Tidus recalled.  
  
"Eh, shut up! Or else!" Wakka playfully threatened.  
  
"How do you deal with it? Must be boring, huh?"   
  
"We have no source of entertainment. But in exchange from lack of fun we gain unforgetable memories," Lulu informed.   
  
"There's ways we could do both, y'know!" Rikku brought up an interesting point, I think. As of now I know that there is ways to be careful, have fun, and have unforgetable memories without sacrificial consequences.  
  
Having fun results in memories that stick with you forever and haunt you with their good nature; always there when you need them. Having comtemplated deeply on this thought maybe more than I should, I find it much more easy to be alert when being amused. If something's to ruin it, that's when you realize something is wrong. I will never change that conclusion.  
  
"Quite possibly," Lulu admitted.  
  
"There is! I can guarentee it!"  
  
"Whatever you say..." began Lulu once more. "Oh, we all have not introduced ourselves to Rikku," she noted.  
  
"Oh ya! I'm Wakka... pleased to meet you, Rikku!"  
  
"Kimahri."  
  
They all paused, waiting for me to introduce myself to Rikku. I didn't do so, however. That must have been a rude gesture on my part but at that time becoming aquainted with the newer guardian wasn't the most of my concerns. Luckily, Yuna spoke up on my behalf. "And that is Sir Auron," Yuna said, pointing in my direction.   
  
"Hey you! What's the matter? Something gotcha tongue?" Rikku seemed as concerned enough to look into my lack of manners in the brief introduction conversation.   
  
"No," my artless reply was, in my monotone of a voice.  
  
"Whoo, you grouchy?" she inquired. "Not to be rude but you should involve yourself more!"  
  
"My advice Rikku; never try to get Auron involved in group discussions," Tidus warned the Al Bhed.  
  
"Okay, I won't," promised Rikku.   
  
"Ha-ha," I sarcastically came back, taking slight offence of the comment.   
  
Rikku fell back from the rest of the group to stand by my side. She looked up to me with that exact same glossy stare she hesitantly shown me a while back. "Are you normally this boxed in?"  
  
"Is that your business?" I shot back rudely, giving her a cold stare with my single eyed vision. I really should not have been so rude to one who was ignorant of my true nature-- and overall to someone offering to help me to let off my barriers a while.  
  
"I'm just trying to get you active! Don't talk much?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it 'cause you don't like us?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"None of your concern."  
  
"It is my concern because obviously I am concerned," Rikku admitted, dead serious.  
  
"You shouldn't be," I told her. I think I was just thinking of simple excuses to show Rikku I wasn't the one for conversation.   
  
"Fine. You can go suit yourself! I'm just lettin' you know that you're welcome to speak your mind!" Rikku informed me, in all cheerfulness.   
  
I never actually felt it was my job ever to express my opinion on things other than matters concerning the pilgrimage. I never even felt it was my job to express any feeling nor emotion to anything other than matters concerning the pilgrimage. I hardly would speak a word unless it had something to do with the pilgrmage. My mind was one-tracked while we went through all of Yuna's pilgrimage.   
  
And then everyone errupted into a loud laughter out of the blue...   
  
My immediate thoughts were it was Rikku being the comic as nobody else had potential of humourous traits as she did. And then I realized she well proved herself the merriest of us all. I dismissed all of this and continued making walking the way to Guadosalam, following the rest of the slowly moving conversing party all of the way to the forest-constructed town native to the Guado race.   
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~   
  
I cannot write long chapters, I am sorry. The longer the chapters I write, the less quality they possess. But I still think this lacks a bit of quality in itself. I think I need to rewrite this chapter. Anyway, about the shortness, I will * try * to lengthen my chapters. I am flowing in inspiration and ideas ... it's just that when I jam everything into one chapter I rush on it. (The original First Chapter was much the case.) So I think it is for the better I keep frequent updates with short chapters. Well, we're out! It's time fo' bed! 2:52 AM!   
  
~-~-~-~ Rageful Fairy (Beanie) and Vivid Crimson Image 


	4. Third Chapter

Title: I'm A Fighter, Not A Lover   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Rageful Fairy   
  
Categories: Action/Adventure + Romance + Drama + Angst   
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of FFX  
  
Summary: Auron's look at the relationship he's formed with Rikku during Yuna's pilgrimage.   
  
Author's Notes: I read my fic today... and when I read it I found nothing special about it! Do yall know how that is...? Well, anyway... another chapter for you-- the people; from Beanie. Now roll it!   
  
Review Replies...:  
  
kingster0517: Sorta rushed? You mean mad rushed? I know it seemed that way... but it actually took a long time to write! How does that work, actually? I don't know. Well, thanks for still liking the chapter...   
  
Starlight4u: I never thought I could portray Auron right. But, by the sounds of what you told me... I guess I can! No problem for keeping your sanity in mind! I'd protect and always consider the sanity of my readers... Oh, and before I forget... have nice days in school!   
  
Third Chapter ~-~ Entering Guadosalam  
  
We continued following the twig-covered terrain to the Guado city of Guadosalam. What we could see of the sun has near completely set into an orange, pink, and violet horizon. The path to Guadosalam had swarms of pyreflies coming from the Farplane to regroup at the Moonflow still. The glowing spheres danced throughout the sky in waves; forming bright and vividly-colored clouds. The sight was beautiful and lovely, but the feeling enmanating from them was of an unbearable sadness.   
  
Perished men and women's souls were amongst the pyreflies, reuniting with loved ones in the place of an enticing attraction and beauty-- the Moonflow. Their stories and memories were poured into the mixture of the billions of glowing, newly-forming clouds. The most saddening of things could be expressed in such a sight bearing eye catching beauty.   
  
I almost guarantee that I was thinking of all of that then. Of course, the thinking left me unfazed since most everything left me that way. I think that was the most aggravating trait I possessed. That trait also fully displayed my seemingly emotionless nature, aswell.   
  
"How long 'til Guadosalam?" asked Tidus, disturbing my deep train of thought.  
  
"We are nearly there," Lulu informed him, acting as the human encyclopedia of Spira.   
  
"You said that an hour ago," Rikku noted, with a tired, discontented sigh.   
  
"No complaints," I butted in with a command, in a voice showing a tiny bit of reflect.  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say," she came back in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
  
"You agreed to the duty, now you'd best fulfill it," I had advised the newest and youngest of guardians. I had to acknowledge her duty to aid Yuna with the service of guarding the young summoner with her life to prove my point.  
  
"I know, I know. And I won't slack at it one bit!" vowed Rikku in reply, with all sobriety reflecting in her extravagantly joyful voice.  
  
Myself, not having the willingness to begin a conversation (or potentially a skirmish,) dismissed the vow with a nod, and continued on the rest of the ways silent.  
  
We were at the enterance of Guadosalam by now. The ground has transformed into a construction of dried mud, tree roots, and leaves. In the center of our surroundings were a few triangular holes mounted into the ground. A glowing green light emitted from the holes-- from the heart of Guadosalam, perhaps. Even I who has saw this mysterious beauty before, thought the sight alien.   
  
We quickly moved on, gaping at the sight for a matter of seconds. As we entered the small city, we were greeted by a Guado native.   
  
"We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. I welcome you to Guadosalam. Please, m'lady, this way," the Guado welcomed in a nasally and elderly voice. His appearance muchly matched the tone of his voice, elderly looking.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa there!" Wakka said, grasping Yuna's hand.  
  
"Oh. I beg your pardon. I am called Tromell Guado. I am to the direct service of our great leader, Lord Seymour Guado," Tromell introduced. "The Lordship request the presence of Lady Yuna. He has very important business to discuss with the Lady," explained the Guado man.   
  
"Business with me? Whatever could it be I wonder!" Yuna excitedly pondered aloud.  
  
"Please come inside the manor," instructed Tromell, pointing to the large home of the Maester. "Of course, your friends are also welcome."  
  
I could only wonder what the Maester would want with Yuna at this time of night...  
  
We proceeded into the Maester's manor, hurriedly following Tromell. I took a glance at the place. Hologram images of the previous Guado leaders consumed most walls on the first floors. The blue and gray images detailed the number of Guado leaders. Most looked completely identical, but Seymour looked noticeably different. Stair cases were on the left and right of us, both leading into a small chamber above.  
  
I could barely recall of the sights since Tromell moved us so quickly. We had no time to spare, so I appreciated the hurry. We walked into a second room of the manor-- a room with tables of dining foods.   
  
"Whoa! Can you say pig-out?!" Rikku questioned, nearly drooling at the sight of all the food.  
  
"Yeah! I'm starved!" exclaimed Tidus.  
  
"Please, help yourselves!" offered the Guado. "I will go inform the Lorship you are all here," Tromell told us, rushing into a third room.  
  
"I may take up the offer," Lulu casually said, picking up a pear from the fruit collection.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so hungry I could eat a Behemoth whole! How many steaks do you think we could get outta one of those...?" wondered Wakka, beginning to hungrilly dine.  
  
All of us dined on the scrumptious collection of well prepared foods. I ate by myself, while the rest of the party split up into groups of two, starting conversations. My eyes wondered around the light yellow walls, gazing at the paintings on the walls. The place's interior was very simple for something with such a complex build.  
  
The doors were of a beautiful craft with carvings of miscellaneous designs peeled into them The frames of the paintings were of the same craft as the doors. The stair railings were professionally carved into a half-circle, painted gold which complemented the yellow surroundings.  
  
My eyes wondered around the room, finding that the door Tromell has entered now was slightly opening...   
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -   
  
Bad, was it? Hopefully not. I am kinda tired, so nighty-night! 


	5. Fourth Chapter

Title: I'm A Fighter, Not A Lover   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Rageful Fairy  
  
Categories: Action/Adventure + Romance + Drama + Angst   
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of FFX  
  
Summary: Auron's look at the relationship he's formed with Rikku during Yuna's pilgrimage.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry I didn't update! I know I said somethin' every day but I was on vay-cay-shun! I went to the X Games! Rune Glifberg signed my skateboard! And school just started for me! Ah... the wonderful world of cute boys... my bad.   
  
Review Replies...:  
  
kingster0517: I can't tell you when they get friendly! Read to find out!   
  
Starlight4u: No I wasn't trying to make ya mad, I was just tryin' to let ya know that I hope you have the nicest days possible within the wretched school building...  
  
Jay: You really think the chapters were awesome!? I feel so flattered by that! Trust me, you're not the only one anticipating some cute mushiness between Auron and Rikku. I am anticipating on writing it!!! I love 'em together...   
  
MeowMix2: * blushes * Oh, you really think so? That makes me feel special! I never thought that this was nicely written but I'm glad this cuts it for you on such a high extent!   
  
Why do yall reviewers like to spoil me with kindness? Well, I could definitely get used to it! Thanks!  
  
Fourth Chapter ~-~ Late  
  
  
  
"Lord Seymour is very very sorry, but he must delay the arrival of his presence by a little," Tromell notified the party, emerging through the doors.   
  
"It is quite alright," announced the Summoner. "Thank you for telling us."  
  
"You are quite welcome, m'lady," Tromell replied in his nasally tone.  
  
I grew irritated when I heard of the delay. I already knew that most often people of high office tend to be late on many occasions, and they use their superior ranking to excuse their late attendance. But my patience was diminishing rapidly and we all had much more business that needed immediate attention. Excuses wouldn't have been accepted no matter what the reason. We were in a rush... I was in a rush.   
  
Tromell exited with all being said, doors slamming shut loudly behind him.   
  
"Wonder why Maester Seymour's late," Wakka wondered aloud.  
  
"I wonder, as well. We will just have to wait until his former business is done," Lulu noted calmly.   
  
"How long is Seymour gonna be?" Tidus questioned the group lazily. Traces of exhaustion were clearly in his voice.  
  
"I dunno. But all I can say is... let's eat!" Wakka exclaimed, going back to the delicious free buffet set before him.  
  
"As if you didn't eat enough already," Rikku claimed under her breath, yet she made it clearly audible for everyone to hear.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Wakka informed her, with a mouth full of food.   
  
I stood there monitoring the area, scanning it's plain features thoroughly. I took note of every detail as my attention traveled from place to place. I was acting as a watch dog, always alert. I watched everybody eat since there was nothing else to wonder about. Everybody was acting ever so sociable (with exceptions of Kimahri), emerging in discussion while they ate. Only I was the only one who didn't even bother with a dinner. There was time for that later. As of now, the business with the Maester was my chief concern.  
  
"Hey. Whatcha up to?" the young Al Bhed girl walked up to me, curiosity written on her face. "Why ain't ya talking? You know you're welcome," she offered me in her trademark gleeful tone.   
  
By this time, my watchful eye was concentrated on the teenager infront of me who had disrupted my silence. "I would rather not," my cold voice told her.  
  
"Gee... I guess you're always this moody," Rikku told herself, her endlessly swirling emerald eyes peering downwards to her feet. "It's not healthy to be non-sociable," she claimed, hoping my descision would have changed.   
  
"I'm not the one for conversation," I'd tell her, my tone still ever so artless and cold.   
  
"C'mon! Live a little!" she'd still protest my tacit nature. Her eyes transferred from her feet back to my eye. Her glossy stare looked at me, with concern. "You gotta tell people your feelings, y'know!"  
  
"I have no need for such things," I'd tell her. I can now determine that I was wrong about that assumption. Self-expression is a muchly used everyday skill. The denial of that was just an ignorant part of my nature.   
  
"Fine! I'm not gonna worry about you anymore, then!" Rikku declared, giving into my closed in replies.   
  
"Hmph," I grunted, not having any other reply to the declaration.   
  
"You can go suit yourself," she'd tell me. Rikku told me that once before, and I've been served that saying many times more. "I'm just sayin' it's not cool to be so private!" and she ran off...  
  
As she was traveling back to the fruit table, I noticed my watchful eye following her. Then I made my attention travel across the room, scanning the area as I usually would my surroundings. Familiarity with my surroundings was always key in guarding a Summoner on her pilgrimage.  
  
My patience was continuing to be pushed to it's near end. I had a clear urgency to continue the pilgrimage (a selfish trait I had) which drew my patience farther to it's breaking point.   
  
But all of the sudden, the doors began to slightly open. As they opened, a man with a figure unnative to the Guado's, yet unnative to a Human's emerged from the doors. It was the young Maester himself. He was wearing his usual blue attire, and kept his hair up in the same odd style.   
  
"Lady Yuna," the Maester addressed the Summoner. He presented himself in the polite way of Yevon - performing the simple prayer infront of the Lady.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Not much of a way to come back, eh? I really think this chapter is pretty bad compared to everything else... and just when I thought my chapters couldn't get any worse. I've been expirimenting with adding a bit more but when I'm overflowed with ideas things will only get worse. I'm going to switch things up real good in the next chapter. To give a taste of new occurances to the regular game storyline; and to make the game storyline more vulnerable to have Auron and Rikku falling for eachother. (Not meaning it will be rushed, however.) 


	6. Fifth Chapter

Title: I'm A Fighter, Not A Lover   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Rageful Fairy  
  
Categories: Action/Adventure + Romnce + Drama + Angst   
  
Discalaimer: I do not claim ownership of FFX  
  
Summary: Auron's look at the relationship he's formed with Rikku during Yuna's pilgrimage.  
  
Author's Notes: I feel like such a bad person since I did not produce... for the PEOPLE! Well, I've been working on this chapter forever! I couldn't think of anything exciting. Well, I could, but I couldn't fit it all into this chapter like I thought I could. This chapter is just a big wad of game story, but I kind of put it in a new light!   
  
Review Replies:  
  
WonderingWhy: Thanks for tryin' to help me out with the whole shortness issue! And even more so thanks for readin' and reviewin' this!   
  
Jay: I'm still glad you like the fic! Yay! Thanks for all the kind words!  
  
Cool-kitsune: I so agree with your opinion, actually! But, y'know, Auron can't think like that or else there'd kinda be no story! Like in the Fairly Oddparents, if Timmy could wish away Vicky with Cosmo and Wanda, then there'd be no show! Get what I'm sayin'?   
  
kingster0517: Thank ya for the kind words! Glad ya like!  
  
Meowmix2: Thank ya for likin'... and thank you for putting me on your favorite author's list, too! That makes me feel special!   
  
Mexican banditoes: Thank you for likin'!  
  
Starlight4u: Fanbase? Me? Naw, I doubt it! I know, the fourth chapter was real short! I have a hard time trying to put a lot of events into a chapter. And... Why is Auron mean? 'Cause he's irritated. I always thought he had low tolerance...   
  
Fifth Chapter ~-~ Proposals  
  
"Maester Seymour..." Yuna adressed the newly inducted Maester, with a gasp in her voice. Her words were hardly clear since she rushed her words. She eagerly bowed in great respect of the Maester. "You wanted... to see me?" she would question, her voice nearly calmed down already. She tried to collect herself, to have her voice be fixed into a calm and professional tone.   
  
"No need to rush. Please, make yourselves at home," Seymour offered all of us kindly.   
  
"Please, keep this short. Yuna must rush," I'd note in my monotone. The Maester's lateness was already enough to irritate me. My insistence of moving on through Guadosalam was most important to accomplish at the moment. If we were just going to be mere passer-bys in the area, it would be better to pass quickly and progress.   
  
"This way...," Seymour instructed Yuna. Of course we would follow her, however. Yuna was my (and every other of her guardians') top priority.   
  
Seymour led us into a different room of his manor. We were to be greeted by wonderful and amazing images. Pyreflies zoomed around the room, forming luminously lighted images. White shine showered the flashing, vivid concepts of a machina-constructed municipality.   
  
"Zanarkand?" Tidus pondered aloud, staring at the slideshow's constant flashes of the Blitzball stadium. He recalled the raging fan women all sprinting to inside the stadium excited for the game to follow.   
  
"Wow, cool!" Rikku exclaimed toward the wonderous sight. She began running around atop the sphere's floor, seemingly flying across the city itself. A blue paw reached out to Rikku and it stopped the young girl's travel. Rikku could only release a heavy sigh as she was forced to be kept still.   
  
"Yes, Zanarkand. As it was one-thousand years ago...," Seymour clarified. "This sphere is a reconstruction of the thoughts of those departed who dwell in the Farplane," Seymour explained to us all.   
  
Everyone of the party, with an exception of Kimahri and I, had a phased and impressed gape. Eyes were to wander as the views of Zanarkand were to change. There was curiosity building within everyone if the place once was. Or if it was a fictional creation... even though that it is most evident that these images are a true visage of the now anchient and destroyed land of Zanarkand.   
  
"Such a wonderous city, is it not? A beautiful creation constructed solely of machina, was what this once was. ...She once lived here in this metropolis," Seymour went on in his thorough explainations.  
  
"She? She who?" Yuna questioned the new Maester.  
  
Maester Seymour kept silent, for Yuna would soon see for herself who this mysterious 'she,' was. A faint image of a beautiful silver-haired woman, slowly becoming more vivid and detailed. Her identity was obvious to myself, and most of the others. It was so obvious to tell based upon the wide-eyed stare concentrated on the figure.   
  
"L-Lady Yunalesca?" Yuna pondered aloud. A now curious look shifted from the images of the departed Summoner to the Maester.   
  
"Yes, 'tis Lady Yunalesca. She was the first person to defeat Sin. The first to defeat Sin and save this world from it's ravages. And you, m'lady, have inhereted her name."  
  
"It was my father who named me," Yuna corrected in a polite tone.  
  
"Lady Yuna, Lord Braska entrusted you with a great task! He wanted you to face Sin just as Lady Yunalesca did one thousand years ago. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin... it took a form of an unbreakable love. A type of love which bonds two people; two hearts; together for eternity," Seymour informed Yuna.   
  
A faint image of a man dressed in a warrior's attire had appeared, and held Lady Yunalesca in a tight embrace. The background of Zanarkand began to slowly melt away into the warm, lighter colors of all of the rooms within the Guado leader's manor. The image of Lord Zaon and Lady Yunalesca were the last ones to diminish into an unexistance. Then, to conclude the disappearance of the images, a bright white flash of light filled the room for a split second.   
  
Then, Seymour stood hunched infront of Yuna, whispering into her ear. Sounds of hushed gasps could be heard as Seymour whispered words to her. As Seymour rose, Yuna faced all of us. She had a crimson blush which consumed most of her pale face.   
  
"Wow Yunie! Your face is beet-red!" Rikku adressed Yuna's condition. In my opinion, that was rather rude to say to a Summoner, even though she does not follow the order of Yevon.  
  
Yuna rushed to grab a glass of chilled water to cool herself down. The water was gulped down hastily. She placed the emptied glass back on the table with an audible 'bang.'   
  
"You okay?" Tidus asked Yuna in a soft and concerned voice.  
  
"He... um, he... asked me to... marry him!"Yuna stuttered in her words, but of course, it was clear to hear what she said.   
  
"You serious?" Tidus asked, in obvious shock, but he didn't show it in his voice.  
  
"You know what Yuna must do," I chimed in coldly.   
  
"But of course, Sir Auron. Lady Yuna- no... all summoners... are charged with bringing peace to all of Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people! I proposed to lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon," Seymour preached to us.   
  
"Spira is no playhouse! A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing." I had enlightened Seymour with the obvious.  
  
"Yeah! What he said!" Rikku made her opinion heard.   
  
"Even so, the actors must play their parts," he retaliated. Then he turned to face the still flushed Yuna with a slight smile. "There's no need to answer right away, M'lady. Please, do think it over!" Seymour insisted, kindly.  
  
"We will do so, then. We leave!" I had told the Maester  
  
"Who does that Maester think he is?" Rikku murmured under her breath approaching the exit of the room. "Askin' Yunie to marry him..."   
  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
That's the End of this chapter! I hope this is a way to rise  
  
from the dead once more! I know. Wow. Game story.  
  
You've seen this before, I'm sure! Well, as these people  
  
get to Macalania, that's where fun starts. That's all I can  
  
say! 


	7. Sixth Chapter

Title: I'm A Fighter, Not A Lover   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Rageful Fairy  
  
Categories: Action/Adventure + Romnce + Drama + Angst   
  
Discalaimer: I do not claim ownership of FFX  
  
Summary: Auron's look at the relationship he's formed with Rikku during Yuna's pilgrimage.  
  
Author's Notes: Happy Thanksgivin' to you people! To show all of you readers how much I love ya'll, this chapter is dedicated to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! 'Cause I love ALL OF YOU! *huggles all readers* Y'all rock! Thank you for giving!   
  
Review Replies:  
  
Rinny Leonhart/ Rikku: Okay! Mushiness will be delivered to you in no time! Chill, be patient... it's gonna come! I guarantee that you will see some relationship-building between the two in no time.   
  
Sixth Chapter : Cracking the Ice  
  
"Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply," the Maester said as the Summoner left.   
  
As I turned to leave, the Maester stopped me in my tracks by words. "Why are you still here, sir?" he questioned. Tidus gave a confused stare at Maester Seymour, then at me. Maester Seymour spoke up once again, "I beg my pardon, but we Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."  
  
Tidus leaned in close to me and sniffed me. I gave the young man a gentle shove out of my way and continued my stride out of the room and out of the building. As I exited, Tidus followed me, and we met the others outside of the manor. "Hm... the High-Summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change," Lulu acknowledged.  
  
"I don' know, Lu. It sounds just like a passin' daydream just like Sir Auron said," Wakka replied.  
  
"C'mon. Let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean... marriage?" Tidus chimed in, loudly expressing his opinion with slight jealousy.   
  
"Whoo, looks like somebody's a li'l jealous," innocently taunted Rikku.   
  
"No way!" Tidus grew flushed. "We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait!"   
  
"He sure picked a fine time tolay this one on us," Wakka complained with a groan.   
  
"Well... maybe...maybe it is a fine time," Yuna whispered in reply.  
  
"You serious?" Tidus questioned.  
  
"If my getting married would help Spira... if it would make people happy... if I could do that for people... I should do what I can. I never imagined myself doing something like this and I won't answer 'til I know what's right," Yuna answered with a burning passion in her blue-and-green eyes.   
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Y'know, Yunie, you could always quit your pilgrimage and get married," Rikku suggested with concern in her voice.   
  
"I will...," the Summoner began. She paused for a few seconds, "Go on. I'm sure Maester Seymour will understand."  
  
"Umm, I guess so," Rikku said.  
  
"I am a Summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin!" Yuna exclaimed with a slight tint of fury in her different-colored eyes.   
  
"Just like Braska before you." I defended her. I knew that defeating Sin was to be her destiny. She has to continue the legacy that Lady Yunalesca began, and the one Lord Braska had continued.   
  
"I'm going to the Farplane. I need to see my mother and father to think about rhings," Yuna annouced.  
  
"Go on ahead. We'll be right behind you," Lulu told the young Summoner.   
  
We all made out ways through the dark and shadowy setting of Guadosalam. We climbed up the paths that were made of tree roots, vines, and mud used as cement. The short travel there was completely silent and no glances were exchanged to and fro.   
  
"Whoa now, QUESTION! You said that we're going to the Farplane, right? So their souls... or whatever they are got to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man is there. Do dead people live there or something?" Tidus inquired, now giving the company something to talk about.   
  
"You thinkin' them funny thoughts again? You'll see once we get there!" Wakka told him.  
  
A true Guado native standing infront of the cloudy enterance of the Farplane. A warm blend of white, light blue, and light pink swirled together as the door of the magnificent place that carries the burden of those departed. I know this place all too well.   
  
... I knew it so well that I didn't even have to go in. I did not belong there.   
  
I took a seat on the stair railing that lead up into the enterence of the Farplane. I took a sip of sake from my jug and laid my Katana on the side of the railing. That took a heavy load off of my shoulders and I, for once, was able to feel relaxed.  
  
"You coming?" Tidus questioned me.  
  
"No. I do not belong there," I simply stated.   
  
"You're scared!" Tidus taunted me like a little child.   
  
"Searching the past to find the future. That is all that is there. I need it not. You'd better be going," I told him, not bothering to look at him straight in the eyes when I spoke to him.   
  
"You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person-an illusion, nothing else," Rikku informed Tidus, in a slightly less cheerful manner than usual. She took a seat on the opposite stair railing. "Have fun!" Rikku said, returning cheerfully.   
  
"You're not going either?" Tidus asked, kind of puzzled.   
  
"I like to keep my memories inside," Rikku said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Tidus questioned, truly puzzled now.  
  
"Memories are nice. But that's all they are," whispered Rikku.  
  
Tidus walked into the Farplane, leaving myself and Rikku waiting patiently for the rest of the company to return from their time of reminiscing on the past events that they shared with their departed loved ones.   
  
"So...," Rikku said. "Anythin' you wanna talk about?" Rikku asked me.  
  
"No," I replied to her flatly.  
  
"C'mon, there's gotta be something you want to say. It's not like I'm gonna tell anybody," she assured me.   
  
"There's nothing," I rejected her inquiries for chit-chat.  
  
"Why didn't you visit the Farplane?" she asked me, trying to force a conversation upon us.  
  
"Because I do not beling there," I simply replied.  
  
"I see," she whispered. "Are you afraid of looking back at the people who died. Y'know, afraid of becoming emotional infront of everybody. Even though I don't really know you, I can tell you do not like expressing emotions," Rikku began to bombard me with questions.   
  
"No. I do not have to dwell on the past. That's why the Farplane is there. So we don't have to every second of the day," I replied with my insight.  
  
"I feel kind of the same way. I don't like to think about the past a lot because what is done is done, am I right?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Yes," I coldly replied.   
  
"The kind of makes people vulnerable to things in the future. It's like... 'oh this happened and watch it happen again!' and they're too distracted by the what if''s that whatever that 'it,' that happened was happens again!" Rikku gave me her honest thoughts and I can't argue with the fact that I agreed with her.  
  
"I agree," I had told her.  
  
"Yup. See, we got some things in common... so howcome you don't want to talk to me?" Rikku inquired.  
  
"I don't like to socialize," I artlessly replied.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, It'd be nice if you would talk to us all once in a while. You're feelings could be very valuable, y'know," Rikku told me.  
  
I just let out a grunt of disapproval and sat still the rest of the time I'd have to wait for the others to come back from their visitation in the Farplane. I couldn't help but to let an extremely slight smile creep upon my face that was hidden by my collar. I didn't really notice it then, but I knew I had made a friend.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Yay! Here's somethin' for yall people! Happy Thanksgiving! 


	8. Seventh Chapter

Title: I'm A Fighter, Not A Lover 

Rating: PG-13

Author: Rageful Fairy

Categories: Action/Adventure + Romance + Drama + Angst 

Discalaimer: I do not claim ownership of FFX

Summary: Auron's look at the relationship he's formed with Rikku during Yuna's pilgrimage.

Author's Notes: I seemed to have lost interest in Final Fantasy X, that is probably why I didn't update. But my interest has been rekindled by answering a lot of questions for a friend about the game. So I'm back! I apologize to everyone who has been patiently waiting for more of this fic. 

Seventh Chapter ~ - ~ - ~ Jyscal

"Thanks for waiting!" Yuna cheerfully said as she exited the Farplane. I didn't understand that cheeriness, after she had just come back from probably such an emotional experience. "I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour!"

So suddenly, an old Guado spirit came into view. Enshrouded with pyreflies, he tried to force his way out of the binding barriers of the Farplane. Echoing, yet weak, moans filled the silent Guadosalam air. It was...

"Lord Jyscal!" one of the Guado who guarded the Farplane announced, in panic. It was funny how he was able to finish my thought. It was not time to think about slight amusement, however. 

"He does not belong here," I forced out, as I felt my knees quiver and weaken. I had to lean over to bear the oddities that were flashing through my eyes, since I could no longer see the scenery of Guadosalam, I began to see memories. Memories that did not belong to me. Memories that belonged to... Jyscal. I felt his pain. I saw his murder. I saw it was 

Seymour who brought death upon him. I saw that, and I was shocked.

"He is Lord Jyscal no more! Send him now!" I heard Lulu instruct Yuna. I could only hear a faint whisper of what she had said, though. The memory of Jyscal had an overwhelming sense of audio, that it was hard to hear over it. 

I tried, but with no avail, to confirm that sending Jyscal was the appropriate choice. I did not have to do that, however, since she had begun the sending ritual. That ritual always enchanted me. The graceful movements of the summoner, the dancing pyreflies, the diminishing, perishing soul going away to it's new yet proper home... it was a beautifully sad experience that I had to witness. 

As the sending was going on, I saw the perishing of Lord Jyscal within that memory. I saw his sending. The vision of Yuna's sending was blurred since the memory of Jyscal was overpowering, but the memory was an exact resemblance of the sending that Yuna was doing then. I could see the faint, beautiful outlines of Yuna dancing behind Seymour's sinister and blatant anywhere but graceful movement.

Once he was sent, I felt restored and revitalized. The memory and the sending stopped at the exact same moment. I stood up quickly, and acted like nothing had happened. Something did happen, though. It was plain obvious. I could not address it then. I never planned to, either. "Talk later. We leave now."

"Was that really Lord Jyscal?" Wakka inquired, in an utmost voice of confusion. 

"How can that be? I do not understand how a man like that could die and not be sent!" Yuna chimed, also in a confused wonder. 

"I would think that he was sent. Once. But he stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things do happen," Lulu had informed the young summoner.

"But like... isn't that against the rules?" Rikku pondered aloud.

"It means he died an unclean death," I told her, with a rude-sounding tone.

"I will go meet with the Maester, now," Yuna announced, walking toward the big red doors of the manor. 

Before she entered, I had to assure her of something. "Yuna! Jyscal is the Guado's problem. It is not yours."

She nodded as she walked inside. Tidus and Lulu went to the upper half of Guadosalam while Rikku, Kimahri, Wakka, and I remained outside of the Maester's manor patiently for Yuna's return. 

Rikku was hopping up and down, playfully, as an attempt to entertain the stoic Ronso guardian. She was giggling, telling jokes, and just being happy-go-lucky. 

Now, that is what I admire about her. 

I shined some light on that scene by the Farplane. I knew it could be explained by something much more simpler in the game, but I wanted to make something that would mean something out of that event! It will be proved a significant event later in the story... once I get around to writing it. I know this was a short chapter but it's better than nothing! 


	9. Eighth Chapter

Author's Notes: Welcome to the new chapter of I'm A Fighter, Not a Lover! Sorry for taking so long to write it... but here's something. Hope you like it!  
  
Eighth Chapter ~-~ Down the Thunderous Roads...  
  
"Hey! You guys...! Shelinda said Seymour left Guadosalam!" Tidus had told us.  
  
"Yuna inside. Tell Yuna," Kimahri instructed the young man.  
  
Tidus walked inside the manor to inform Yuna of the news. I had nothing to do but stand still within the premises, and wait for the two to come back so the pilgrimage could proceed.  
  
The two came out of the manor almost as shortly as Tidus walked inside. "See, they said that Seymour went to... Macarena temple," Tidus said once he and Yuna rejoined with everyone.  
  
I admit, the fumble with his words were quite humorous...  
  
"Macalania Temple," Wakka corrected.  
  
"Aye..." was the young man's reply.  
  
"Wonder why the Maester left without a peep to anyone," Wakka pondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe he didn't expect Yunie's answer so soon?" Rikku suggested.  
  
"Ah, that's probably it," Wakka agreed, after thinking about that possibility for a moment.  
  
Yuna's expression looked quite sullen, so I felt promted to ask what was the matter. "Yuna, what is it?" I questioned, secretly concerned but my voice would not allow that concern to be heard.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she answered. I knew it was a lie.  
  
"You're a poor liar," I advised her.  
  
"It's true! It's nothing!" Yuna insisted, forcing a slight smile on her face. "Now come on! Let's go!"  
  
I decided to lend her privacy on the issue. It wasn't my duty to pry into her personal business. If something was wrong, it was her choice on wheter or not to tell me or anyone else.  
  
She cheerfully rushed us into the Thunder Plains. Yellow and white lightning struck on all sides. The rain was beating at the muddy ground feverently. The thunder repeatedly growled. The Thunder Plains- the one place eternally cursed to storms.  
  
Metal towers stood tall over the Thunder Plains, serving as our guards to the lightning. Of course, these guards were faulty since they only alligned the perimeter of the path and not the path itself. Not to mention that they don't attract all the thunder, and thunder still does strike on the path... the area wasn't safe.  
  
Prevalent winds slapped us as soon as we were about to proceed into the depths of the plains, and away from the small cave connecting the Thunder Plains to Guadosalam. Once we were able to move forward without the winds holding us back, a bolt of lightning had struck the ground right before us.  
  
That caused Rikku to yelp. It wasn't even a yelp. It was a high- pitched squeal of utter fear.  
  
"And we're going to cross this how...?" Tidus inquired, confused.  
  
"Simple, ya? We follow the path! We don't stay close to the towers or far away from them," Wakka explained. What a clear explanation it was... that was sarcasm, excuse me.  
  
Tidus' face grew a puzzled expression.  
  
"We stay away from large gaps between the path and the towers," Lulu clarified.  
  
And the lightning struck the ground right in front of me. The unsent have always attracted negativity, including lightning. It seemed as if the lightning was challenging us... or more specifically, challenging me. I don't know about what kind of challenge, but that's what it felt like.  
  
"Y-y-y-you know what! I think I left something back in Guadosalam. Let's go back! Like... now? Heh, heh," Rikku quickly said, blending most of her words together. She turned her back to the group, shivering, cold, soaked, and scared. Her fear for the lightning and the thunder were great, and that was obvious to all of us.  
  
No matter how much reason she had for fearing thunder, I didn't feel pity for such a childish fear like that. "Nice knowing you," I calmly said, brushing past her, on my way into the Thunder Plains' dangerous and muddy terrain.  
  
"Grrr... I'll go, I'll go! Sheesh, you're a big meanie!" Rikku grumpily said, conjuring enough valor to be able to take a slowly but surely pace further.  
  
"You are a complainer, I see." I had to say that to her. It wasn't the most mature thing I could've said so that fact could've went across, but it was the only thing I could say.  
  
"You're gonna take that back! I don't complain all that much...," she stated, in a matter-of-factly voice.  
  
"Of course," I dismissed, in all sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah that's right!" was her only retaliation. I kind of feel guilty for that now, but I guess now I think of it as a way I was joking with her even though that wasn't my intent.  
  
All around, the white and faint yellow flashes attack the lightning rod towers and the muck terrain. Berserk rain drops pour over our heads, drenching us with freezing smacks of water. The thunder sounding... the typical storm, repeating itself with an increasing intensity. With all of the darkness in that area, the lightning, rain, and thunder are essential. I figured that without the lightning there would be no light, without the rain there would be no way to reflect the light any further, and without the thunder... there would be no sounds other than the fiends.  
  
I guess with the lack of better things to do in my spare time, I've come to put together that system.  
  
We've walked ourselves halfway through the Thunder Plains during the early afternoon. The Travel Angency marked that feat. It wasn't so significant, but I suppose to Rikku it was for she had been so afraid of the lightning. But I've made peace with it. And right then, I couldn't see how Rikku couldn't make peace with the lightning aswell.  
  
But as we approached the Travel Agency, the peace has been disturbed...  
  
Lightning struck.  
  
And I ended up being the target.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I had to make a twist! Sorry... and there will be more twists where it came from. I had to switch it up! But you know what? Aurikkuness will ensue... VERY SOON! [Within the next 2 or 3 or 4 chapters. I'm gonna stick with the 3 to be safe.] Be excited! 'Cause I am! 


End file.
